On récolte ce que l'on sème
by Marina Ka-Fai
Summary: Toutes les petites bonnes actions que l'on sème finissent par nous revenir au centuple.


Disclaimer : Lady Oscar est la propriété de Riyoko Ikeda et quand on voit les couples que je suis capable d'écrire, on peut en remercier le Seigneur tous les soirs.

Résumé : Toutes les petites bonnes actions que l'on sème finissent par nous revenir au centuple.

Note de l'auteur : Cette fanfiction est ma participation au concours de Noël 2019 du forum Lady Oscar-André. La fanfiction devait être finie et titrée. Nous devions utiliser un des synopsis imposés par l'organisatrice, avec possibilité de rendre plusieurs fanfictions. Nous avions également une liste de mots imposés avec obligation d'en inclure au moins deux: « Noël », « Cadeau », « Rouge », « Lutin », « Chocolat », « Partage », « Neige », « Surprise », « Chaleur », « Lumineux », « Cris », « Sapin, », « Bonhomme », « Agonie », « Orange », « Brioche ». Ces mots pouvaient être utilisés au pluriel, au féminin, au masculin etc.

**On récolte ce que l'on sème**

Entendant Lassalle soupirer une énième fois, Alain posa son livre bruyamment.

\- Bon, accouche, il se passe quoi là?!

Le soldat tressaillit.

\- Eh bien, c'est que...

\- C'est que quoi ?

\- Bah, le 25, c'est **Noël **mais c'est aussi l'anniversaire du Commandant Oscar.

\- Et ?

\- Bah, je ne sais pas quoi lui offrir !

Alain roula ses yeux.

\- T'as pas à lui offrir quoi que ce soit !

\- Mais je veux lui offrir quelque chose ! Elle a toujours été gentille et patiente avec moi! Elle m'entraîne à l'épée, elle m'aide avec les fusils !

\- Elle est payée pour ça , crétin !

\- Elle n'est pas payée pour sécher mes pleurs !

Le ton de Lassalle avait saisi Alain. Puis ses révélations le frappèrent en plein visage. Plus tôt dans l'année, la mère de Lassalle avait été renversée par un carrosse. Par chance, le noble avait semblé humain, il était descendu, avait fait venir un médecin. Mais la vie de la femme avait été dans les mains de Dieu pendant des jours. Tous dans la compagnie B avaient essayé d'égayer le jeune homme, de lui changer les idées en attendant la nouvelle fatidique, tentant de lui rendre l'**agonie** moins pénible. Par chance voire par miracle, elle avait survécu. Et là, Alain apprenait qu'Oscar aussi avait aidé Lassalle.

\- Elle n'était pas payée pour s'asseoir à mes côtés quand elle m'a trouvé en train de prier, elle n'était pas payée pour m'écouter, elle n'était pas payée pour m'enlacer le temps que je me calme !

\- Soit ! Déclara-t-il en levant les mains en signe de reddition. Je ne savais pas qu'elle t'avait aidé à ce point. T'as même pas l'ombre d'une idée ? Je ne suis pas un **lutin** du Pôle Nord mais j'ai un cerveau !

\- Essaye de penser utile ! Lança le soldat Simon, levant son nez de sa lame qu'il nettoyait. Le commandant est une femme pragmatique. Je ne te dis pas de lui offrir du papier mais pense à quelque chose d'agréable et utile à la fois. Je ne sais pas moi... Du **chocolat** ou des petites **brioches** à grignoter quand elle doit rester tard le soir ici.

Lassalle réfléchit un instant.

\- Par contre, évite les **oranges**, elle n'aime pas ça. Ajouta Alain.

Le jeune homme s'assit, posa ses coudes sur la table et sa tête dans ses mains, plongeant dans ses pensées.

Qu'est-ce qui ferait plaisir à Oscar pour son anniversaire sans pour autant trop l'encombrer ?

Lui faire la surprise d'un **sapin** dans son bureau avec des bougies ?

Non, la **chaleur** de la flamme risquait de faire s'embraser l'arbre !

Il observait la **neige** tomber au dehors, se disant qu'il aimerait bien boire quelque chose de chaud. Soudain, une épiphanie éclaira son esprit ! C'était bien sûr !

\- Alain ! Dit-il. Tu crois que Diane accepterait de me m'aider ?

\- Ca dépend. Pourquoi ?

Lassalle lui chuchota son idée au creux de l'oreille. Alain eut un sourire qui s'étira jusqu'à ses oreilles.

\- Oh, crois-moi, elle te dira oui de suite !

* * *

\- Voilà Messieurs, ça sera tout pour aujourd'hui. Comme l'a souhaité le roi, vous pouvez rentrer chez vous ce matin afin de passer Noël avec vos proches. Conclut Oscar

Les soldats se dispersèrent, sauf Lassalle, qui se retrouvait planté là devant elle.

\- Que se passe-t-il, Lassalle ? Demanda-t-elle, confuse

\- Je... Je voulais juste vous souhaiter un joyeux anniversaire, Commandant.

Une fois la **surprise** passée, Oscar eut un sourire léger sur les lèvres.

\- Merci Lassalle, je suis touchée que vous vous en êtes souvenu.

\- Je... J'ai pris la liberté de vous laisser un petit quelque chose sur votre bureau.

Elle haussa un sourcil.

\- Eh bien, allons voir ce **cadeau **mystère ! Viens André ! Vous aussi Lassalle !

Le trio s'aventura donc dans le bureau où Oscar découvrit, sur son secrétaire, un plateau de **bonhommes** en pain d'épices. On voyait qu'ils étaient fait maison, certaines formes étaient un peu étranges, le glaçage **rouge** avait un peu coulé par endroit. Pourtant, à voir l'expression **lumineuse** de la jeune femme, elle était tout simplement ravie.

\- Des bonhommes en pain d'épices ! S'exclama-t-elle. Cela fait des années que je n'en ai pas mangé ! Merci Lassalle !

Le jeune soldat devait avouer qu'il ne s'était pas attendu à de tels **cris** de joie de la part de son supérieur mais il était heureux de constater qu'il avait fait mouche. Elle en prit un, le goûta et à en juger par ses yeux qui pétillaient, ils étaient réussis.

\- André, goûte-les donc, ils sont délicieux !

Il obéit et ne put qu'approuver.

\- Je suis très reconnaissante, Lassalle, merci !

Le jeune soldat la salua, prêt à s'en aller.

\- Attendez ! Lança-t-elle

Elle sortit un mouchoir en soie propre, prit quelques biscuits et les enroula précieusement avant de lui tendre le paquet.

\- Vous vous rendez chez votre mère n'est-ce pas ? Qu'elle les goûte, elle aussi.

\- Commandant, je...

\- Ne dites rien, Lassalle. Le **partage** rend toujours tout meilleur !

Le cœur léger, il quitta la pièce.

\- Je crois que c'était sa manière de te remercier, pour sa maman. Dit André

\- Il n'avait pas à se sentir obligé...

\- Oh mais Oscar, tu devrais le savoir depuis le temps ! Toutes les petites bonnes actions que l'on sème finissent par nous revenir au centuple.

**FIN**


End file.
